Sky and Moon dragon of Fairy tail
by fangs of death
Summary: Four years after Kurama is sealed into Naruto he and the other Jinchuruki are transported to Fiore. Soon he meets The Moon dragon. Follows cannon mostly. More confident Wendy. NarutoxWendy
1. Beginnings end, Ends beginning

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto they belong to their respective owners. Though I if I did Naruto and Natsu would not be an idiot and they would get paired up with their respective pairing.**

**I only own this story. **

**Now let's begin story start.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Prologue: Beginnings end, Ends beginning**

The Village Hidden in the Leaves, one of the five main ninja villages. Four years ago the strongest of the nine bijuu, the Kyuubi no kitsune was forcefully extracted from his previous host by a man in a black cloak and orange spiral mask to attack the village.

The fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to the Kyuubi by summoning the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi into his very own new born son Naruto. He asked the third Hokage to that his son should be seen as a hero. Sad to say the village did not heed the fourths wish. They saw him as the Kyuubi, though a few did honor the wish of the fourth.

**Line Break time skip**

**Four years after Kyuubi attack.** It has been four years since the Kyuubi attacked the village. A boy no older than four is seen running from a mob. "Let's get the demon brats someone from the mob yelled." They are holding torches and pitch forks, a couple of ninja can be seen in the mob as well. One of the ninja throws a kunai at the boy piercing his leg making him stumble to the ground.

"Now let's finish what the fourth started" the same person from earlier says. Roars of agreements came from the crowd.

While he was doing this, one of the villagers walked up to Naruto and kicked him in the gut, HARD! Then, that same villager grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his shirt, brought him up to eye-level, and let him go, punching him in the face during his decent. As soon as the punch made contact with Naruto's face, it busted his lip and sent him flying into the crowd.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE THIS TIME, YOU DEMON BRAT!" One of the villagers in the crowd shouted.

Surrounded, with no hope of escape, and with a busted bleeding lip, Naruto started to panic. He looked around for some gap in the crowd that he could run through to escape, but to no avail.

"Why? W-why are you d-doing t-this t-to m-me?" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes.

"Why? WHY? YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY, YOU LITTLE BEAST! YOU TOOK A LOT OF PEOPLE WE CARED ABOUT AWAY FROM US! NOW, YOU"RE GONNA PAY!" Shouted one of the villagers, throwing a bottle at Naruto.

The thrown bottle made contact with Naruto's head, leaving a gash on the back of his head. The villagers then started to close in on Naruto and beat him within an inch of his life. They cut, beat, and stabbed him repeatedly until he was a mass of bruises and small shallow cuts, some of them actually overlapping. Throughout the entire beating, Naruto was screaming in agony, begging them to stop. Then, as Naruto wearily tried to stand, one of the shinobi villagers then kicked Naruto in the face, knocking him flat on his back. Knocking the young boy out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MIND SCAPE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deep in Naruto's mind Kurama the Kyuubi no kitsune is watching his host latest beating.

_This is the worst one he's gotten yet. He is not going to survive this one if I don't do something fast. _Kurama thought to himself trying to find a way to save his young host's life. Suddenly an idea came to the giant fox. _Yes that could work if I use that technique, but if I do then not only would I become free from the seal it would also teleport my siblings and their host as well. _He continues thinking to himself. He then notices that the pipes are cracking. If he does not do something quickly, they are both dead. Finally he comes to his a decision.

_Alright, I'll use it to end this madness. _He thinks to himself. Gathering the necessary amount of chakra to use the technique taught to him by his father, the Sage of Six paths.

"**Sage Art: yin yang style: Dimension world crossing" **Kurama yells, activating the technique.

**Outside the mind** **scape**

The mob of villagers still attacking the young boy finally stopped. "Now time to die demon brat" a villager yells, with the rest yelling out agreements.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" a voice full of authority yells. The mob slowly turns around to see a man wearing white robes with the symbol of fire on it.

"N-nothing Hokage-dono" the same villager who spoke earlier says scared.

"Oh really but to me it seems that you are beating a defenseless child. The Hokage says taking a breath before he continues. 'Anbu arrest these fools and take them to Ibiki. Dog we need to take Naruto to the hospital immediately.' The Hokage say.

"Yes lord Hokage" the dog masked anbu replies back.

Suddenly a bright light comes from Naruto; it slowly surrounds him, glowing brighter and brighter. Till it vanishes and Naruto is nowhere to be seen.

"Sir what was that light?" the anbu asks the village leader.

"I do not know, but I do know Naruto is gone." The old leader replies back after noticing Naruto disappearance. 'Find him at once!' the old man yells. "Yes sir" the anbu reply.

Though he did not realize it till much later that Naruto was no longer in the elemental nations or their world, but in another one entirely.

He also did not know that all over the Elemental Nations the other jinchuruiki have also vanished in bright flashes of light, taking them to the same world that Naruto would arrive at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXX

**In the mind scape of the other jinchuruiki **

The bijuu are all wondering the same thing why has Kurama use father's technique? Also would they be free from their seals. Thus they began preparing for their new life in another world.

**Up in the skies of Fiore**

A tear in the sky could be seen with nine shining lights could be seen going into different directions. A pale pink dragon flying up in the sky notice's the light, but also that one of the light has crashed near her den. Curious she investigates. Finding a orange colored cat and a young boy battered, bruise, bleeding severely.

Deciding to land and talk to the cat to see if she could help. Kurama notices her coming thinking she's going to eat them, transforms into his true form.

"Who are you? Are you here to eat the boy?" Kurama ask.

Shocked by the cat transforming into a giant nine tail fox and that it can talk answers him. "I am Tsukuyomi the moon dragon, and no I am not here to eat the boy." The now name Tsukuyomi replies, before continuing, 'but I am here to help, a friend of mine is nearby she can heal the boy if we leave now.'

Kurama not sensing any deceit from her decides to trust her. "Fine alright but if this is a trap I will end you understand?" Kurama says/asks her.

"Yes I do understand." She replies back to him. 'I do suggest you return back into that cat form of yours though" She continues.

"Fine" he says returning back to his new form, 'let's go now he won't last much longer.' He finishes climbing up onto her back with Naruto in tow.

Tsukuyomi feeling that both are on her back takes off heading to the west woods of Fiore to her old friend. Not knowing they have changed the fate of a young blue haired girl in the processe.

Thus a beginning ends and a new end begins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So what do you think of the first chapter? Please review, if you have any ideas that you think will help the story leave them in your review or PM me.**

**What do you guys think of a possessive Wendy, who want let any girl get close to Naruto? Because she's afraid that he will leave her for them. Also I think there will be Naruto x Erza sibling fluff. With Wendy Natsu Gajeel sibling fluff.**


	2. A new life, a new mother, a new friend

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto they belong to their respective owners. Though I if I did Naruto and Natsu would not be an idiot and they would get paired up with their respective pairing.**

**I only own this story. **

**Answer to a few reviews**

**Okay to the guest who said that the bijuu should stay in their true forms only for a few minutes is a good Idea, and it will be used in this story.**

** .7503: Your idea to have the jinchuruiki and bijuu form a guild will be used but not for a while though.**

**Christian4991: The reason Naruto is not the sun dragon slayer is because it felt to me that Naruto is already like sun because of his cheerful personality so I thought it would be good for him to be the moon dragon slayer instead.**

**Now let's begin story start.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: A new Friend, a new life, and a new mother  
>July 6<strong>**th**** x776**

**In the Skies of Fiore **

Tsukuyomi could be seen flying at an extremely fast to see her friend the queen of the Skies, Grandeeney the Sky dragon.

"Hey over grown lizard whose this friend of yours that your taking Naruto to get healed by?" Kurama asks, curious about this friend of hers. She better not be trying to kill us or else. He thinks to himself.

"First off do not call me an over grown lizard" she growls back to him. "To answer your question, my friend is the queen of the Skies, Grandine the Sky dragon. When it comes to healing she is the best there is among the dragons." She says finally answering his question.

I do wonder how the child could wind up like that. Also that cat to be able to transform into that fox was scary. Though the strength I sense from the fox is definitely powerful, I have no doubt that he could destroy me if I fight him along. Tsukuyomi thinks to herself. Huh I just realized that I never got the fur balls name.

"Hey fox I never did get your name, so what is it?" She asks him.

"The name is Kurama, the Kyuubi no kitsune, strongest of the nine bijuu. He answers back with pride in his voice.

"Kurama… that's a nice name, but I have never heard of the nine bijuu before." She tells him curiosity leaking from tone.

"Of course you have not heard of us we bijuu are not from this world, but a world called the Elemental nations." He replies back to the moon dragon.

"So if you came from another other world, how did you come to this world?" She asks him. "Also how did that kid end up with those injuries?" She adds.

"I will only to repeat this once sense I have this feeling your friend will won't to know as well" He says.

"Well your right about her, she will want to know what happen to the child." Tsukuyomi says. They continue flying for a more hours. "Hey Kurama we are about to arrive at Grandeeney's home." Tsukuyomi tells the fox.

"Alright. I really hope she can heal him." Kurama says.

"You do not have to worry she can heal him." Tsukuyomi said. Alright time to let her know I here, she thinks to herself, before she lets out an ear splitting roar.

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Meanwhile**

At a cave in the west woods of Fiore, a young girl with blue hair can be seen practicing magic, with white dragon watching her from behind. This young girl is called Wendy Marvell she was abandon by her parents at a young age (or they are dead or she got separated from them. Who knows what happened.) The white dragon is known as Grandeeney the Sky dragon, she found Wendy a few months ago and decided to adopt her as her own and teacher Wendy her branch of dragon magic. Sky dragon slayer magic. Wendy can be seen taking in deep breaths of the air around her focusing it into her power.

"**Sky dragons roar!" **Wendy yells unleashing a tunnel of wind from her mouth towards a small boulder. Leaving a deep shattering crack in the boulder. "Alright I did it mom. I managed to pull of the roar!" She yells happily.

"Congrats Wendy, you're getting better at it child." Grandeeney says to her adopted daughter, with pride in her voice. "Alright now then Wendy, try and use the **Sky dragons talons **on that tree over there-"she says before she's cut by a loud roar.

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! **

"M-mom what was with that roar and those scents?" Wendy asks her.

"I believe that was a dragons roar, and as for the scents I say it they are humans, some kind of cat/fox, blood, and an old friend of mine; and Wendy go inside for a bit alright" Grandeeney replies back to her daughter.

"Okay mom" Wendy replies back to her. While heading to the cave like her mother told her to.

_Why Tsukuyomi coming here and what is with those other scents?_ Well I guess I am about to get my answer now. She thinks to herself looking up in the sky seeing a pale pink dragon, flying above her. She could see the desperation in her old friend's eyes.

"Grandeeney!" The pale pink dragon yells. While flying down to land.

"Tsukuyomi, my old friend what is wrong are you hurt? Grandeeney asks noticing the blood flowing down her friend's side as well as an orange cat looking at something.

"No I am not hurt Grandeeney, but this child is", she says showing the wounded child own her back with the orange cat looking at Grandeeney with distrust. "Kurama can you please move the child to the ground?" Tsukuyomi asks the cat. But the cat was already doing it.

"Oh my word what happen to him?" Grandeeney asks to Tsukuyomi. Taking in the boys' horrible appearance.

"I do not know. I saw some lights in the sky last night the boy and Kurama landed near my home. So I brought them here for your help." Tsukuyomi answered her friend's question. "Only Kurama here knows what happened to him" she continues saying to her friend while looking at the cat.

"Okay let us move him inside the cave so I can start healing him." Grandeeney tells them, while moving toward the cave with Tsukuyomi following. Kurama picks up the boy and follows as well. "Wendy I coming in with some guest and someone who needs healing. I am going to need you to help out" Grandeeney tells her daughter.

"Okay mom what do you need me to do." Wendy says coming to her mother side.

Wendy this my old friend Tsukuyomi, the moon dragon, her friend Kurama, and… um what is the boy's name? She asks realizing that she did not know it. She then looks towards Tsukuyomi, who look like she did not know either. They look towards Kurama for answer seeing that he is the only one who might know. Kurama realizes that he never told them Naruto's name answers.

"His name is Naruto" Kurama tells them. While keeping his eye on the little blue haired girl, which was getting closer to Naruto.

Wendy sees a boy close to her age and height with spikey blond hair three whiskers marks on his cheeks. Making her think it made him look cute, she blushes at her own thoughts. She finally takes in the rest of his appearance, and gives a loud gasp. Before turning to look towards the two dragons and the talking cat. To ask her question with a stuttering voice.

"W-w-what happen to him? Wendy asks them. Looking shocked

"Please heal him first then I will explain what happen to him. Kurama tells them.

"Okay then, Wendy let's get started own healing him." Grandeeney says.

"Okay mom." Wendy replies to her mother. Together mother and daughter started healing the injured Naruto. After two long hours they had finally finished healing him.

"Now that Naruto here is healed", Grandeeney says before stopping to look at the talking cat, 'Kurama please tell us how this happen to him?' She continues while asking the big question.

"Alright I guessed I better start at the beginning." He replies to them.

Kurama explains how he and Naruto came to this world, how Naruto was treated for housing him without his consent. How he and the other eight bijuu came into existence. How he was ripped out of Naruto's mother with her barely surviving .How he was controlled twice by the same madman laying siege to Naruto's home. How he was stopped by Naruto's father. How he tried to kill Naruto so he would not be sealed again. How Naruto's parent's sacrificed themselves to save their son. How his father wanted his soon to be hailed as a hero but most of the village denying his last request. How Naruto was seen as him. How only a few actually cared for Naruto. By the time he finished the dragons were fighting back the urge to kill. Wendy was crying so hard during hearing the story she fell asleep near Naruto.

"So now you know what happen to him." Kurama says with sadness in his voice.

"I cannot believe that some humans can be so… so… so stupid." Tsukuyomi says.

"I agree with you there old friend." Grandeeney said agreeing with her friend. _Humans even though it happened in another world no child should have to go through this kind of suffering. _She thinks to herself before she suddenly has idea coms to her. "Hey, Tsukuyomi" She calls to her friend.

"Yeah what is it Grandeeney? Tsukuyomi ask hers. "What if you adopt him and teach him your magic." Grandeeney says to her. "That is a good idea I will ask him when he wakes up." Tsukuyomi says. Kurama suddenly speaks his agreement as well.

"Hey not bad he does need a parental figure in his life. So why not a dragon at least he will have someone to raise him. By the way if he does accept I will be watching over him in order to make sure he does not draw on the remaining amount of my power inside him." Kurama says. "Also maybe the girl over there", Kurama says pointing over to Wendy, and Naruto can become friends that would be good for both of them." He finishes. Both dragons agree with him.

A yawn is heard by the three, and they see Wendy waking up. After quick explanation on what they are planning Wendy was agreeing with them as well.

Finally after another half-hour Naruto is waking up. 'Ung… Where am I?" he asks looking around noticing the two dragons, the orange cat, and a girl his age. _Wait dragons _he thinks to himself panicking.

Kurama noticing that he is about to panic stops him. "Hey there no one is going to hurt you in fact it was because of the dragons that you are still alive at all.

"Really are you sure Mr. Cat?" The boy asks timidly. "Yes really Naruto. Naruto I know this might come to you as a shock but you are not in the Elemental Nations any more. You are in another world entirely. The third Hokage sent you here in order to protect you and my name is Kurama." Kurama says looking into Naruto's eyes. "I believe you Kurama." Naruto says. Somehow knowing that he was telling the truth.

"Now then I would like to introduce the beings that saved your life. The white dragon is Grandeeney; she is the one who healed you. The pale pink dragon is the one who found and brought us here. And last but not least Grandeeney's adoptive daughter Wendy Marvell" Kurama says while pointing to each of the three beings inside the cave.

"Hello child/Naruto I hope we can be friends." The Three say to the boy. "Hello and thank you for healing me" Naruto says to the three. Grandeeney nudges Tsukuyomi to ask Naruto about what they discussed earlier.

"Naruto in this world humans use magic instead of chakra. We dragons have our own branch of magic called dragon slayer magic. We dragons teach our magic to some humans, so they can become dragon slayers in order to kill the dragons that cause trouble. Do you understand so far? She asks him getting nod she continues. I would like for you to become my dragon slayer. If you accept then you will become my son. Do you accept my offer? She asks him. She sees him thinking about the offer.

_I could have a mother if I accept this offer. Yeah I should accept it will be fun._ He thinks to himself, before he makes up his mind. "I accept your offer Tsukuyomi_._

"Alright then I am glad you have accepted.'" She says smiling at the young blond. Grandeeney decided it is time for the other part of the plan to begin. Have Naruto and Wendy become friends.

"Wendy why don't you take Naruto here outside, and get to know each other." Grandeeney says to her daughter.

"Okay mom." She replies while running over to where Naruto is and grabbing him to take him outside.

"So what is your name" Naruto asks her. "My name is Naruto. He tells her

"Well Naruto my name is Wendy Marvell and it is nice to meet you." Wendy says to the blonde. "So would you like play?" She asks him. He nods his head to telling her yes. And so they played till they fell asleep together.

**Time Skip: one year July 6****th**** x777 11:00 p.m. **

It has been one year sense Naruto came to the world of Earthland. During that time Naruto was trained by Tsukuyomi to become a dragon slayer. He also trained with Wendy. But whenever they were not training they were playing with each other. They have become close to each other. Naruto, Wendy, and Kurama also became closer together. Kurama even reveal to Naruto that he was the Kyuubi no kitsune and was the reason he was treated wrong as well as bring them and his siblings and their containers here to Earthland. He also revealed to him that it was his parents that sealed Kurama into him. Naruto also learned from Kurama that he still had some of his power inside him, and that he brought Naruto here for a new start in life. And that they did love him. Saying Naruto was angry was an understatement. But he did forgive both his parents and Kurama for what happed, after Wendy slapped some sense into him that is.

Right now both Naruto and Wendy are sleeping from a hard day of training. With the dragon parents watching over them.

"Aww look at this" Grandeeney says. The other two looks at her pointing at something. Looking to where that she is pointing toward. They see Naruto and Wendy sleeping against each other for warmth. All three knowing that as long that those two have each other they will be fine. After a while of looking at the two sleeping against each other the two dragons decided it is time to leave. "Kurama it is time for us to leave you will watch over them won't you?" Both the dragons ask the bijuu. "Yeah you do not have to worry I will protect them with my life as though they were my on flesh and blood." He said seriously.

"Alright then goodbye" Both dragons say before taking off to parts unknown, with the other dragons from around the world.  
>Their children not knowing that they would not see their adoptive parents for a long time. Continue sleeping soundlessly with each other, in happiness.<p>

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next time on Sky and Moon dragon of Fairy Tail: Summary of events of pre-canon, canon and gathering of the light guild alliance to stop Oracion seies **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright here's the first chapter of story. I hope you guy like it. I have a few ideas that I need someone's opinion on. **

**So here they are: I want to give Naruto and Wendy another element like Natsu and Gajeel's Lightning Flame dragon mode and Iron Shadow dragon mode, but I don't know what to give them. I only have two ideas for them right now Like Naruto gains Ice and Wendy gains Magma for their element mode. So if you have any ideas leave them in the reviews or PM me.**

**As for the other idea I make a sister story to this one with where Naruto is captured by Grimore Heart and brained washed into helping them until Wendy defeats him on Tenrou Island. What do you guys think about that? Should I try the story? **

**By the way I need some ideas for Naruto's secret art attacks if you have any ideas please let me know.**

**Well see you guys next time.**


	3. Oracion Seis arc begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto they belong to their respective owners. Though I if I did Naruto and Natsu would not be an idiot and they would get paired up with their respective pairing.**

**I only own this story.**

**Now let's begin story start.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: Quick summary of events in Fairy Tail and Beginning of Oracion Seis Arc.**

**The Marco arc**

Lucy meets Fairy Tail's Natsu and Happy, who are looking for a certain "Salamander". After Natsu and Happy save Lucy from some trouble, the three return to the guild where Lucy becomes a new member, before they take the task of searching for a disappeared member, Macao. They found him and head back to the Guild.

**The daybreak arc**

Natsu talks Lucy into forming a team with him, and together they take their first mission together which has very high pay, but a very high risk as well. Together they complete the mission. With it completed they return to the sender of the quest, and turned down the reward with Lucy's disappointment.

** The Lullaby arc**

A few days after the daybreak mission an S-Class Wizard known as Erza returns with troubling news. Erza returns to Fairy Tail to recruit Natsu and Gray to help her investigate Eisenwald, a Dark Guild banned by the Magic Council that's up to no good. Lucy and Happy also join in on the chaos. Together they put a stop to the Dark guild's plan, and defeat Lullaby a demon from the book of Zeref. While in the process destroying the Guild master's meeting hall.

**The Galuna Island and Phantom Lord Arc**

Natsu and Happy decide to take an S-Class job without permission, and drag Lucy and Gray along with them to the cursed island of Galuna. There they meet one of Gray's old friends, who are trying to release a powerful sealed demon with the help of his team. Gray's past is revealed. After several tough fights they stop Lyon, but Deliora escapes but turns out to be dead.

Together the members return back to the guild only to find it that their guild headquarters in ruins thanks to a rival guild known as Phantom Lord. A few more vile actions committed by one of Phantom Lord's members leads to a full-blown war between the two guilds. Lucy's past is revealed to the guild.

Several long hard battles against Phantom lord strongest members, the war against Phantom lord had ended with Fairy Tail being the victors. Phantom lord was disbanded by the magic council for their actions. Several days later Loke is missing from the guild, eventually he found and turns out to the Lion celestial spirit. After talking to the Spirit King Loke is forgiven for his actions and he becomes Lucy's new celestial spirit.

**Tower of heaven arc**

Erza's former friends from her childhood make an appearance and cause chaos for Fairy Tail's strongest team, taking Erza with them to the Tower of Heaven. There, Erza and her friends must confront Jellal Fernandes, one of Erza's longtime friends gone insane. Erza's past comes to light. After fighting rouge wizard that Jellal hired to stop her guild mate's. Natsu eventually makes it to the tower's top, and fights Jellal losing at first and then he eat the entheiron crystal to enter dragons force and win. Erza tries to sacrifice herself to stop the tower from being destroyed. But she is stopped by Natsu.

**Fighting Festival arc**

The group members return home after the harrowing ordeal within the Tower of Heaven and find their guild rebuilt better than ever. But this new pleasant surprise is cut short when Laxus and his team start an inter-guild battle within Fairy Tail itself so that Laxus can become the new guild master of Fairy Tail. Makarov and Laxus's past come into light. Erza, Natsu, Mira, Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel are freed from the barrier they are trapped in put a stop to Laxus and team. Laxus is kicked out of the Guild but stays and sees the festival and the symbol he thought of long ago be used by the Fairy Tail members.

The true story begins now. A few weeks after the Fighting Festival arc a meeting is being held to decide on what to do with the dark guild Oracion Seis.

**Where ever Guild masters meeting place is.**

Makarov sighed as he adjusted the fur collar of his Wizard Saint cloak. The clack of his wooden staff echoed through the halls as he used it as a makeshift crutch.

"And now the council wants to talk to me about something. What do those assholes want now?" Makarov muttered. He stopped as he came before the large doors which led to the Magic Council's court room. With a tired sigh, the aged guild master pushed open the massive doors. They creaked loudly as they opened and Makarov walked through them.

The Wizard Saint looked around the court room and paused as he reached the front of the room, glancing to the side where the jury stands were situated.

"Bob? Baba? Why are you two here?" Master Bob of Blue Pegasus and Master Ooba Babasaama of Lamina Scale both sat in the jury area.

Bob was an elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man. He was of a relatively pale complexion and was wearing his signature purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. As a testament to his being a follower of the cross dressing way, his face was decorated with red lipstick and blush on each had small, white wings that fluttered like actual wings attached to his back. Makarov could never understand how the man managed to copy **Aero Magic **since it was almost impossible for most mages to pull it off. The symbol of his guild, Blue Pegasus, was imprinted on his left arm in a deep blue color.

Ooba was a very old woman, either as old as or older than Makarov himself. She was shown with wrinkled skin, small eyes and bony hands. She had stretched earlobes and had long gray hair tied up in a huge bun with three layers. Her outfit consisted of a deep red cloak with a rounded, golden collar with a dotted design made of turquoise jewels of some sort. What appeared to be a dark vest was worn underneath it. Ooba wore studded bracelets on both her arms and a necklace with three sun emblems.

Makarov then raised a curious eyebrow when he saw a flickering holographic image of another man.

"And you are?" Makarov gave a motion of his head to the hologram.

"Ah, yes. I haven't been properly introduced to any of the more popular guilds in Fiore. My name is Roubaul, Master of the guild known as Cait Shelter. It is a pleasure to meet you, Makarov, the Master of Fairy Tail."Roubaul spoke with a respect bow. Makarov nodded to the chieftain-like man.

"I'm sorry to say I have not even heard of your guild. Well, I mean I have, but you aren't exactly on the map so to speak. So why are you not here in person?" Makarov asked.

"Unlike your guild, Master Bob or Master Ooba guilds, my guild is very far away from Era, residing in the Wood Sea. It has been made simpler for me by using the Holo-Communication Lachryma to make contact with you all here in the Magic Council."

The guild masters were then interrupted when the side doors opened to reveal the members of the reformed Magic Council. Makarov's brow furrowed when he saw them. Gran Doma, the new chairman of the Magic Council, was followed by Org and the new members of the Magic Council chosen to replace their predecessors after the Tower of Heaven incident.

The other members were just for show, having no real power within these kinds of meetings, or any kind of meeting for that matter. Doma and Org were the real faces and decision makers of the Magic Council's Fiore Branch. The others were just to fill the spaces in between.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your thoughts, honorable council, but may you begin to go into an explanation as to why you have called me and the other guild masters here today?" Roubaul asked. The Magic Council members shook their heads to rid themselves of the myriad of thoughts that swarmed their minds.

"Ah, yes." Org said. "I apologize for this, we will discuss this matter at a later date, but for now we have more pressing matters to handle."

"And what would that be?" Bob asked.

"The Ballam Alliance has begun to make its move." Doma spoke causing the guild masters' eyes to widen. "As you all know the Ballam Alliance is an alliance between the three most powerful dark guilds in all of Fiore: Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros. All three of these powerful dark guilds have a number of subordinate guilds that follow their respective leader guild's orders to the letter. Grimoire Heart and Tartaros are still unknown to us, but Oracion Seis has been located and their members identified from our information brokers. Using the Satellite Square: Etherion's superb viewing capabilities, we have confirmed this information."

Org spoke this time, "With this information in our grasp, we the Magic Council of Fiore are making a plan to create a strike team to move in and take them out. A Light Guild Alliance. Our members will consist of a single team of mages from each of your guilds. Because you three, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Lamina Scale, are the top three most powerful guilds in Fiore, you all will compose the main fighting force."

"Where are they?" Ooba asked. "I'll have my guild members make them spin!"

"They are located in the Wood Sea in the eastern regions of the forest." Org replied. "It is because of this that we have called Master Roubaul's guild to assist us. We will need someone on the inside who knows how to navigate through the forests of the Wood Sea and who better than the guild that makes its home there."

"I will do what I can to assist my fellow members of this alliance." Roubaul nodded his holographic head at the Magic Council members. "When shall we move out and where will we meet?"

"We would request that you all move out immediately upon choosing your teams to represent your guilds." Doma answered. "As for the where..."

"I have a vacation house in the Wood Sea." Bob turned to the master of Cait Shelter. "We can all have our handsome and strong men meet there."

"That will prove troublesome then if we have female members go." Makarov joked.

"Possibly." Bob sent a sly wink at his former guild mate.

A few chuckles came from the mouths of the guild masters and some of the council members. The banter between Bob and Makarov had worked to ease the tension in the court room.

"So are you all aware of what you must do?" Doma asked with a tone of utter seriousness. Makarov, Bob, Ooba and Roubaul all nodded stiffly.

"Yes." They all replied.

"Good. You are all dismissed."

Roubaul's holographic form flickered before vanishing as he cut the magic energy being sent through the lachryma. Bob, Makarov and Ooba all walked out of the room and the large doors closed behind them.

A few moments after the guild masters had left; Doma and Org were already sighing and rubbing their temples, because they know that Fairy Tail is going to cause a lot of paper work._ Curse Fairy Tail and paper work._ Both members of the council think to themselves.

_Troublesome as always._ The other council members think. Not knowing they had just made an entire clan in another word sneeze and vow vengeance on who just took their catch phrase.

**Unknown Location, Wood Sea, Fiore**

_"The Light guilds have made their move and are heading for the Wood Sea to take on your guild."_ The Master of Tartaros spoke through the communication lachryma. His gray eyes and the shine of the armor he was wearing were the only thing visible from the blue flames in his sitting area. Brain's face showed that he was rather elated at the news.

"It's about time they began to move. Thank you for the information, Tartaros."

_"An alliance must stick together after all."_ The Master of Tartaros nodded and his image vanished from view. Brain chuckled as he took the lachryma in his hands and tossed it up and down like a rubber ball.

"Oracion Seis...our prayers will be answered soon enough. Nirvana will be ours!" Brain threw the lachryma down and smashed it beneath his skull staff.

The members stood staring at their grinning master with calculating silver eyes as he stood apart from his fellow guild members. Said guild members were smiling at the words of their master and were more than excited at the chance of getting to take down the brats from the Light Guild Alliance.

"Guys can you believe it?" Racer asked.

"We're finally going to be able to make our wishes a reality. With Nirvana on our side soon enough, we, Oracion Seis will be unstoppable." Hoteye said as he hugged his new book to his chest.

Angel gave a small smile to the two young men. "Yes, Master Brain has truly done us all a great service by bringing us together in Oracion Seis to bring about the resurrection of the mighty Nirvana." The silver haired woman got a smile from the other members, except for Midnight who was sleeping.

"This is going to be easy as pie" Cobra say to his guild mates.

"You said it Cobra" Was their reply.

Too bad for them they are going to have a harder time defeating the Light guild Alliance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxX**

**Well here's the third chapter for Sky and Moon dragons of Fairy Tail. Hope you guys like it.**

**Also I have made my choice on Wendy's Duel element mode. Not revealing yet. It will also be a new arc either after Edolas or sometime after the Tenrou island arc. Have not decided on when it will happen though.**

**Also thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter.**

**Now then I will see you guy in a while. Please review. Bye **


	4. enter the twin dragons of cait shelter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto they belong to their respective owners. Though I if I did Naruto and Natsu would not be an idiot and they would get paired up with their respective pairing.**

**I only own this story.**

**Now let's begin story start.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: enter the twin dragons of Cait Shelter **

**Cait Shelter Guild HQ**

Seven long years have passed sense the dragons have disappeared. Their children have all gone off searching for them hoping to find them and ask why they. Naruto, Kurama and Wendy have joined the small guild of Cait Shelter. In the seven years Wendy found an egg that was believed to be a dragon egg. It turned out to be a type of cat that could use magic. She named the cat Charla.

During the seven years they trained together, formed a team, and have become closer than ever. Both harbor feelings for each other but are too afraid to confess to the other.

Wendy and Naruto are inside the guild hall with the master and their guild mates.

"Naruto and Wendy, I have an important mission for you two." Master Roubaul tells them.

"What is the mission gramps?" Naruto asks the master, with Wendy looking curios at the master. Wondering what could the mission be.

"I am sending you two to meet the members from the other guild of the alliance to take down Oracion Seis." He replies back to the young boy.

"But why Naruto and me, Master Roubaul?" Wendy asks. With wonder on her face.

"Because I know you two will not fail me. You will have other people from the alliance working with you as well. And Kurama and Charla will be going with you as well for back up." The master says to her and then looks towards Naruto. "Naruto this time you can go wild in your fight." He tells the blonde, who has a grin on his face. "Now this is where the meeting is being held, get going." He says while handing them a map to where they are supposed to meet.

Don't worry master we are going to show the other guilds that we should not be underestimated, right Naruto." Wendy says with confidence. "You got that right Wendy, they will wish they never messes with our guild." Naruto replies back to her.

"Get going now or you are going to be late." Master Roubaul says to his youngest members of his guild. "Okay, bye master/old man." Both of the kids reply. Before leaving with Kurama and Charla following.

Kurama emits a bright light grows into a horse sized fox with five tails. "Get on you three." All three get on him. "Alright Kurama we are ready." Naruto says. Kurama then takes off heading towards the meeting place.

**Blue Pegasus Vacation House, Wood Sea, Fiore**

"So is this all of us?" Natsu asked as he glanced around the room. Blue Pegasus, Lamina Scale and Fairy Tail, the three guilds had sent their top members to take on the Ballam Alliance, first aiming for their weakest link, Oracion Seis.

"Isn't there supposed to be a fourth?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Cait Shelter." Lyon answered.

"Do you know anything about it? It's the first time I've actually heard of it." Gray replied to his fellow Ice Make student. Lyon looked at Sherry Blendy and Toby and both shook their heads.

"Seems not." Lyon replied.

Suddenly the doors of the meeting house opened and the three groups all turned their heads swiftly to face the opened doors. Their eyes widened as the light from the outside flooded the room and two small figures, shadowed by the light, entered the room. When they adjusted to the light, their eyes widened as they saw a young girl and boy standing before them.

They looked no older than twelve years old. The girl was dressed in a blue cloak which had a hood that was currently thrown back, blue blouse, and a black skirt with sky blue trimmings. Her entire apparel was made up of various shades of blue and black, with blue on the main suit and black on the cloak and hood. On the back of her cloak was the image of a cat in dark blue, the symbol of Cait Shelter. The pins holding the cloak to the shirt were cross-shaped. Her hair was a deep shade of blue, bordering on being akin to that of a sapphire's, and it stretched all the way down to just above her waistline. She had dark brown eyes that showed pure innocence. Dangling from her neck was a necklace made with a small chain with a white sapphire that was cut into the shape of a feathery winged dragon.

The boy was dressed wearing the same type of cloak, but it was gold instead. With a sliver shirt, a thin open sliver jacket, and sliver shorts with gold trimmings. On the back of the cloak was the same cat picture, but in sliver. The pins holding the cloak to the shirt were cross-shaped. His hair was a bright shade of yellow, border lining gold, it was also spikey. He had sapphire (cerulean blue) eyes that showed a mischievous innocence as well as pain that no child should go through. Hanging from his neck was a necklace made with a small chain with a rose quartz that was also cut into the shape of a dragon.

"Ummm hi, we are the representatives of Cait Shelter." The girl smiled shyly and bowed lowly to her fellow Light Guild members. "Please treat us well!" The boy just waves his hand.

"Nice to meet the two of you." Lucy spoke with an unsure tone. 'They are so...young.'

"She's so cute." Hibiki Lates commented as he held a rose to the young girl's face, a cute blush coming to her face. Hibiki was a slim young man of average height with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face. He had dark eyes and noticeably long eyelashes. Hibiki's clothing consisted of a dark, double-breasted suit with a pair of distinctive light lines circling each sleeve and lower leg and Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over a pinstriped blue shirt, closed around the neck by a darker tie, and polished dark dress shoes

"Ummm uh...c-c-cute?" She questioned the older man with a blush of embarrassment on her face. It seems this girl wasn't used to being complimented. Especially by one as handsome as Hibiki.

"A beauty indeed." Ren Akatsuki declared as he held the newcomer's hand. Ren was a slim young man of average height with dark, spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders, with long strands framing his face and a short ponytail at the back of his head. Each of his eyebrows jutted upwards in a pair of thin spikes, and it appeared that he was the only person in the entirety of the meeting place who had a darkened skin tone. Ren's attire consisted of a black suit with the jacket left open, bearing Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over a leopard patterned shirt, whose similarly open collar revealed a small silver necklace circling his neck. On his feet, he wore polished, dark dress shoes.

"May I pour you some tea? Or be your slave for life?" Eve Tearm asked. Eve was portrayed as a slim, rather short boy with blonde hair kept in a neat bowl cut, with a few wayward strands covering his forehead, and others jutting upwards on top of his head. He had large dark eyes. The young Blue Pegasus mage's outfit consisted of a black suit, with its sleeves and lower legs adorned by cross-like motifs outlined in a light color and its left shoulder bearing Blue Pegasus' symbol. Under it was a lilac shirt, with a darker purple tie around the neck, and polished loafers.

The girl sweat dropped as the three handsome members of Blue Pegasus crowded around her, giving her their best, I guess 'dreamy eyes' would be the best definition.

The three members of Blue Pegasus did not notice the boy's face being covered by a shadow. Or the veins popping on his forehead. The boy appears between them and the girl and did a spin kick on all three of the Trimen, knocking them away from the girl. The girl then speaks to them.

"Ummm...uh...ok. Look, you're all very sweet, but you honestly very creepy. S-sorry" The girl bowed her head in apology. She then raised her head and her brown eyes widened when she saw the three members of Blue Pegasus's Trimens were all in the corner of the room on their hands and knees, the anime cloud of depression hanging over their heads. While her friend laughs at their depression, before he speaks out. "That serves you pedophiles right." He says.

"We are not creepy or pedophiles." They droned out.

"Sorry!" She apologized once more, her voice louder this time. "B-But...I'm sorry but you are all too old for me." The girl laughed nervously.

"Seriously brats, who are you?" Everyone turned around when Gray began to speak. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Look kids, I don't know if this is some kind of a joke or something but this is a not a game. You're young and you've got your whole life ahead of you both and not to mention your shy demeanor and fragile frame isn't going (he speaking about Wendy) to deter Oracion Seis from killing you. Tell your guild to send someone who's actually worth their salt in fighting against one of the top three dark guilds." He says to the boy and girl.

Everyone was silent and the blue haired girl and blond haired boy look at Gray with a strained smile on their face, the muscle beneath their eyes twitching rapidly. Gray raised an eyebrow in confusion and when he blinked...they were gone and a powerful force found itself crashing atop his skull. They were nothing but small breezes from where they were standing earlier and Gray was now on the ground with the pre-teens shoes stepping down rather harshly on his back.

Gray glanced up and his eyes widened when he saw the blond haired pre-teens staring down at him with a fierce gaze in both of their eyes. He couldn't believe he was glimpsing into such eyes in a kids of this age. Sure, he had seen a lot of things when he was younger than the girl, but the boy looked like he had been through hell and back from the ferocity and killing intent he was giving off.

"You dare to call us weak pervert?" They pressed down a bit harder on Gray's back. Gray gritted his teeth at being forced to the ground by two kids before moving away from the teen.

"Who are you two?" A short man known as Ichiya asks

Ichiya was a short and rather stout man with a distinctively big, somewhat rectangular face, a large flat nose which always seems to be shining, and prominent cheekbones. He has dark eyes and eyebrows, with a pair of lines pointing towards his nose below them, plus some stubble around his mouth and a prominent chin.

His orange hair was initially kept in a wavy style with many curved spikes jutting outwards, with one acting as a fringe on the left side of his face. The man's attire consisted of a white suit with elbow-long sleeves, with distinctive pants ending below his knees in dark hems, adorned by Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over an orange shirt covered in many dark leaf motifs, possessing sleeves reaching down below his elbows and closed around the neck by a red bow tie, and elegant light shoes paired with light socks.

The left part of his chest was adorned by a large flower reminiscent of a rose, and a wide, dark belt was seen hanging over his right hip.

The boy and girls eyes became extremely serious as they looked down at the other members of the Light Guild Alliance from their spot. An aura of sky blue colored magic formed around the girl and suddenly the image of a white feathered dragon roared behind her. Her rounded pupils became slits. While an aura of pale pink colored magic appeared and the image of a pale pink dragon roaring behind the boy, his pupils also became slits. The boy releases growl, while baring his teeth at the other members.

Everyone's eyes widened as they witnessed these changes to their appearance and the representation of their magic power. It was like when Natsu was in a rage and the image of Igneel would appear behind him.

"I am a representative of Cait Shelter. I am the adoptive daughter of the sky dragon, Grandeeney. I am the Sky Dragon slayer. My name is Wendy, Wendy Marvell."

"And I am the other representative of Cait Shelter. I am the adoptive son of the Moon dragon, Tsukuyomi. I am the moon dragon slayer. My name is Naruto, Naruto Tsuki, believe it.

"And don't you dare underestimate us because of us being young." They both say to the other members of the light guild alliance.

"Naruto is that you?" Erza asks looking at the blond and surprising the others that she knows the blond boy.

"Erza is that really you?" Naruto asks looking at the red haired re-quip with some kind of look in his eye.

_How does this Erza woman know my Naruto, she better not try and woo him or else. Naruto belongs to me and me alone. _Wendy possessively thinks to herself while subconsciously moving closer to Naruto and pulling him closer to her.

"Erza onee-chan!" Naruto yells excitedly, recognizing the red fully, getting out of a surprised Wendy's hold, running up to the red haired woman to her a hug.

"Naruto nii-chan" Erza says while bending down to accept the blonds hug, While giving him a hug in return.

"Erza onee-chan" Yell the other members of Fairy Tail, while Wendy and Charla (who just arrive with Kurama) yelled "Naruto nii-chan", in surprise. "Since when do you have a brother/sister?" They continue yelling.

Erza and Naruto look at the others of the alliance members, then at each other, and the back at the others, before saying "Opps I guess I never mention him/her… aha ha." Both Naruto and Erza say while laughing awkwardly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well here is the third chapter, guys. I know some of you are going to ask how Naruto and Erza already know each other. Well that may or may not be reveled in the next chapter.**

**Also Naruto and Wendy will get their second element modes before the Tenrou Island Arc.**

**Please review and good bye.**


	5. First contact with Oracion Seis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto they belong to their respective owners. Though I if I did Naruto and Natsu would not be an idiot and they would get paired up with their respective pairing.**

**I only own this story.**

**Magic spells in bold.**

**Now let's begin story start.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4 First contact with Oracion Seis**

**Blue Pegasus Vacation House, Wood Sea, Fiore**

**Previously**

"_Naruto is that you?" Erza asks looking at the blond and surprising the others that she knows the blond boy. _

"_Erza is that really you?" Naruto asks looking at the red haired re-quip with some kind of look in his eye._

_How does this Erza woman know my Naruto, she better not try and woo him or else. Naruto belongs to me and me alone. Wendy possessively thinks to herself while subconsciously moving closer to Naruto and pulling him closer to her. _

"_Erza onee-chan!" Naruto yells excitedly, recognizing the red fully, getting out of a surprised Wendy's hold, running up to the red haired woman to her a hug. _

"_Naruto nii-chan" Erza says while bending down to accept the blonds hug, While giving him a hug in return._

"_Erza onee-chan" Yell the other members of Fairy Tail, while Wendy and Charla (who just arrive with Kurama) yelled "Naruto nii-chan", in surprise. "Since when do you have a brother/sister?" They continue yelling._

_Erza and Naruto look at the others of the alliance members, then at each other, and the back at the others, before saying "Ops I guess I never mention him/her… aha ha." Both Naruto and Erza say while laughing awkwardly. _

Now.

Everyone was shocked by the revelation that Erza has a sibling none more than the members of Fairy Tail. Wendy and Charla are confused on how Naruto has a sister because he is not from this world. Kurama had a knowing smirk on his face at every ones confusion. Everything was so silent that was until Lucy decides to break the silence.

"Erza you never mention you have a brother." Lucy says.

"I had forgotten to mention him. Besides he is my brother in all but blood." Erza replied back to Lucy.

"Okay then had did the two of you meet? Natsu asks the red head while looking at the spikey blond who was talking to the blue head girl, Wendy.

"Naruto and I met on a mission. Erza answers him. Before getting ready to continue, before Naruto interrupted.

"Onee-chan I think telling them how we met can be put off until after the mission is done." Naruto says.

"Yes you are right about that." She starts. "So let us begin the mission shall we." She finishes. Everyone nods their head in agreement.

"Both Naruto and Erza are right. Laying out our battle plan should hold the utmost importance so let us do so." Jura the Wizard Saint said.

"Jura is right." Lyon agreed. "The Magic Council chose are four guilds to be their strike team to take them down and so it's time we strike." Lyon planted his right fist into his left palm to show his eagerness to fight against the dark guild.

"I agree." Hibiki said as he stepped in front of the group of mages. "I have been given the information on Oracion Seis and stored it using my magic, a relatively new one, **Archive Magic. **This is a branch of magic which allows the user to take any and all information learned and store it. I can also send information to others if the need should arise."

Everyone looked on in awe as Hibiki waved his hands in the air and a golden magical seal formed in front of him. The magic seal then vanished and was replaced with a large holographic keyboard and monitor. Hibiki then typed away on the keyboard before several images showed up on the screen. The images first showed up as large blown up ones that filled up the entirety of the screen before shrinking down and sectioning themselves off from the others. Soon there were seven images on the screen.

"Alright well these are the members of Oracion Seis. The white haired girl is Angel, a user of **Angel Magic **which allows her to summon forth angelic avatars to fight for her. She is also a Celestial Spirit user like you, Lucy." Lucy's eyes narrowed as she focused on Angel's image.

"Do you know if she has any of the golden zodiac keys?" The busty blonde asked. Hibiki typed on the keyboard once more and a silver key came up.

"We don't know if she possesses any of the golden zodiac keys, but we do know she possesses a silver key. Caelum, an orb which has the ability to shoot energy beams as well as morph into a sword form." The Blue Pegasus mage explained. The other Light Guild members nodded to the Tri men's member in understanding before said Tri men continued.

"The next member of our enemy guild is Cobra. He is said to use **Sound Magic **in conjunction with **Listening Magic,** thus his hearing is excellent, and in fact the surviving Rune Knights who fought against the dark guild said that he even had the ability to hear their thoughts and heartbeats. His hearing is therefore on par or greater than that of a dragon slayer." Natsu, Naruto, and Wendy bared their sharp canines at that comment. A Dragons pride indeed.

"Next is Hoteye. He is able to use **Earth Magic**, but is known to merely liquefy it and create quicksand traps and tsunamis of earth for example. He also possesses something called the **Heaven's Eye. **Basically it gives him enhanced visual prowess, allowing him to see through solid objects and see extremely far."

"That is very interesting." Jura commented. It had been a long while since he faced a fellow **Earth Magic **user.

"The fourth member of Oracion Seis is Racer. He is known to be a user of **Speed Magic** like Fairy Tail's Jet. Enhanced speed, reaction time and agility, those are the abilities granted to users of such a magic." Hibiki said before shrinking Racer's image and pulling up the last two images

"The last two members of Oracion Seis are Midnight and their Master and leader, Brain as The images of Midnight and Brain appeared on the magic visual.

"Yes." Ichiya spoke with utter seriousness. "Midnight and Brain are considerably powerful from what the Magic Council has told us.

Erza looked over the images of the Oracion Seis members and it was then that her brown eyes widened as she experienced memory flashes from during her time in the Tower of Heaven as a child. Back when she was in the cages, in the cells across from her own, she remembered seeing children similar in appearance to the ones currently being displayed.

"Those guys" She muttered. Everyone's eyes turned to her as she uttered the word.

"What?" Hibiki asked. "Erza you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Well they aren't ghosts anymore it seems." Erza pointed at the members of Oracion Seis. "Racer, Angel, Cobra, Hoteye and Midnight...I remember them from when I was in the Tower of Heaven. I was in the cell across from them."

"Erza, I know that the Tower of Heaven isn't exactly something you want to remember at all, but if you could...could you please just tell us anything you remember about any of them.

"I know that none of them ever possessed any magic prior to leaving the Tower, I know that. Before I carried out the rebellion I remember they always used to just look out the small cracks in their walls. But that's all I remember about the six of them." Silence overcame them while they digested the information.

"Now then, I believe it is time we head out and look for them?" Charla ask trying to break the silence.

"I agree with Charla." Happy said with a nod of his head.

"Shut up." The white cat said.

"I was rejected!" Happy said kneeling in the corner of the room once more, the cloud of shame hanging over his head once more. With Naruto and Kurama laughing at the cats misfortune of

"Stop laughing at him, come on Happy, no time for that." Natsu said as he grabbed the blue furred cat. "We have a mission to do."

"Aye sir." Happy replied with a hollow tone before sitting atop Natsu's head.

"So Hibiki-san what exactly is the plan?" Lucy asked. Hibiki nodded in acknowledgement at the blond girl, he immediately typed on his Archive keyboard once more. The images of the Oracion Seis were minimized before a large image of a large mecha came up. The mecha was a large airship which bore the likeliness of the mythological Pegasus. It looked mostly like an actual sea vessel as it had a brown, wooden underside with a blue hull and upper section.

At the forefront of the massive airships a massive equine head, placed on top of a "neck" was adorned with a black stripe circling it in its center, and complete with a pair of round eyes, a mane consisting of many elongated, oval plates, and a pair of curved, protruding ear-like ornaments. Its alleged landing gear consisted of four separate parts. Complete with several, semicircular decorations on their edges and ending in a series of propulsion jets. Pieces of decorated steel protruded from the ship's hull in a way that it resembled a Pegasus' legs.

Finally, at the airship's sides was a pair of large, massive and flat wings, each consisting of five elongated plates being placed one near the other, mirroring feathers, with the ones on the front being the largest, and the following ones getting smaller and smaller. Each of such 'feathers' was adorned in the part nearer to the ship itself by a series of motifs, ending in a semicircle complete with a dark rhomboidal figure in the most outer part, and secured to the hull by a flat part which also kept it joined to the others and held up the Pegasus-like mecha's 'limbs'; several cannons were secured to hemispherical supports sprouted from it.

"What is that thing?" Sherry asked.

"That is very impressive." Lyon commented.

"I agree with you" Naruto says.

"This is Christina." Hibiki gestured to the image of the airship. "This is Blue Pegasus's Magic Bomber. She is quite fast despite her massive size and possesses the latest in long range technology as she is equipped with, like her name says, bomb firing cannons. She also possesses a few laser cannons and is made of the highly durable steel. The plan now is to have Wendy and Naruto escort us through the Wood Sea to the base of Oracion Seis and once we have finally confirmed their location, I will radio to Ichiya who will be busy preparing the bomber for a quick and powerful strike. We will wipe them out in one move."

"Whoa," Natsu and Happy gazed at Christina with stars in their eyes. "That is so freaking awesome!" They say together.

"Thank you. Master Bob paid a lot of money to get the Magic Bomber made." Ren said.

"Then if you don't mind, Wendy, Naruto please take the lead." Eve spoke as he knelt down beside Wendy. The twelve year old girl dragon slayer laughed nervously at the gentlemanly attitude of the blonde before edging away from the older boy. With Naruto moving in front her looking at Ren dangerously.

"Pedophile if you don't stop making her nervous I will humiliate you so bad that you can never show yourself in public again. Do you understand me?" Naruto say with an edge in his voice.

"Yes and I am not a pedophile. Eve states. With anime tears coming down his face.

"Okay but to get the point across, Charla and Kurama" The two cats caught on to what Naruto wanted and quickly swiped at Eve with their claws. A six red scars formed on the sides of Eve's face and the blonde mage smiled at the cats.

"Okay then let us get moving then" Naruto says with a smile on his face

"Keep away from Wendy or your face won't be the only thing being slashed at." She glanced down at Eve's groin with a deadly predatory gaze. "Am I clear?"

"And I will help her if you don't and that goes for you two as well." Kurama says looking at the other two members of tri men.

"Yes ma'am, yes sir." Eve said quickly shuffling away and hid behind Ren and Hibiki who just nodded their heads at the threats. Hibiki deactivated his **Archive Magic **and then adjusted his tie.

"Alright men, let's move out." He said. The group complied and with Wendy and Naruto taking point, they followed the Cait Shelter mages out of the meeting place and into the bowels of the Wood Sea. Wendy and Naruto were in the lead followed by their cats on their shoulders, the members of Fairy Tail, Lamina Scale and finally Blue Pegasus at the end.

"Erza, why not walk alongside me?" Ichiya said with a wink as he walked up beside the crimson haired **Re-quip **mage. His sparkling visage appeared to shine even brighter as he held a rose in his hand which he held out the beautiful nineteen year old women. "I shall protect you with the perfume...of love."

"ALL HAIL ICHIYA!" Hibiki, Ren and Eve bowed to their orange haired leader while said orange haired man sparkled with even greater intensity.

"I...I see." Lyon stepped up to his fellow student. "Ummm Gray, I know I haven't witnessed Blue Pegasus a lot, but do you know how he is sparkling like that?"

Gray sighed and scratched his head. "We've been wondering that for years my brother." He patted Lyon on the shoulder. "For a very long time my old friend." He says to Lyon.

The group then continued with their moving out and followed after Erza who was still being a bit distant from the group, but they paid it no special attention since they had to focus on the mission. While Fairy Tail did put family above all else, it wasn't to be tolerated in this group effort. Plus Erza could take care of herself, that much was certain.

"Men!" Ichiya raised his hand to the skies, sparkling like he always did. The members of the Light Guild Alliance all turned around to face the orange haired mage.

"What is it, Ichiya?" Ren asked.

"Well we have been walking for quite a while and I think we've ventured far enough into the Wood Sea to say that we've reached near enough to the northern sections. Isn't that right, men?" The group turned to Cait Shelters dragon slayers for an answer. The cloak wearing dragon slayers glanced around the area, their ears twitching and tilting their head upwards to sniff the air.

Wendy turns and nodded. "We're growing closer north, yes. It will only take twenty minutes time to reach the actual area of the Wood Sea where the Oracion Seis guild is thought to be located."

"Why do you want to know that?" Lyon asked.

"Because, men..." Ichiya winked his eye causing the silver haired **Ice Make **mage to shudder in disgust. "...with this we can be sure that the perfume of greatness shall appear! I, Ichiya of Blue Pegasus, shall venture back to the meeting house and contact HQ to ready Christina, the magnificent Magical Bomber, MEN!"

"Ichiya, you're so brave to venture through this forest by yourself so you can prepare Christina!" Hibiki bowed lowly to the man. Ren and Eve followed their fellow Tri men member's example and bowed to Ichiya as well.

"Your wisdom knows no bounds, Ichiya!" They exclaimed with anime tears streaking down their faces.

Everyone sweat dropped at the sight. Jura then stepped forth and walked up to stand beside Ichiya.

"It will be dangerous to walk through the Wood Sea by oneself. I will accompany Ichiya-dono back to the meeting house." The Wizard Saint said.

"But Ichiya...how will you find us once all is said and done?" Wendy asked. Ichiya smirked confidently and winked at the daughter of Grandine. The brown eyed dragon slayer shuddered in disgust like many others before her and Naruto took a protective position in front of his best friend.

"My dear dragon slayer, I have smelled all of your lovely perfumes. The scents of family can never be forgotten and so once I have readied Christina for battle with Jura, I shall follow the perfumes back to you all! My family MEN!" Ichiya (**Does anyone think this guy swings for guys because he says me a lot. But hey that's just my opinion)** spoke with an exaggerated tone that made his words a bit more dramatic than necessary.

"Truly an amazing man!" The other Tri men members clapped for their leader.

"HOW CAN YOU CLAP FOR THIS CRAZY GUY?!" Everyone else cried out in alarm. Once they calmed themselves down, Ichiya and Jura bid their family farewell and headed off into the Wood Sea to go back to the meeting place and radio for Christina's preparations. The other Light Guild members headed off into the brush, trekking north through the foliage.

Once the group was out of sight the two S-Class level mages trekked through the foliage, but kept their guards up as one does not simply wander through unknown territory.

Jura and Ichiya observed the forested area of the Wood Sea. The greenery was very eye-catching along with the strange species of animals that walked in and out of the brush. Lizards that appeared to be stone, very large snakes, and some jungle cats that bore skulls akin to that of canines.

"This place truly is amazing, do you agree Ichiya?" The Wizard Saint asked.

"I would agree, Jura. The perfume of nature is strong in this place." Ichiya said as he inhaled deeply through his nose. "So, Jura-san is it true?"

"What is, Ichiya?"

"That you are a member of the Ten Wizard Saints?" Ichiya asked. The bald mage nodded and turned a bit before pulling down the collar of his top to reveal his defined shoulder muscles. Tattooed onto said muscles was the image of the Wizard Saint symbol in dark blue and gray.

"Yes I am. But like I said before, I am the weakest of the ten. The power gap between myself and people like master Makarov, former master Jose and the Four Gods of Ishval is much too great to even consider me a threat to them." Jura replied. Ichiya nodded before a smirk came onto his face.

"But you're a threat to us." Jura stopped walking as Ichiya stepped in front of the bald Wizard Saint. Ichiya drew a red vial from his coat pocket and removed the cork.

**"Perfume Magic: Paralyzing Perfume." **The bald wizard saints eyes widened as the red stream of smoke rose from the vial and Ichiya shoved it in his face. The Wizard Saint's body then convulsed before freezing as the muscles became taut. Jura fell to the ground and looked up at Ichiya's face which now bore a malicious grin.

"Ichiya, why are you doing this?" He managed to force out. Then his dark eyes widened as he saw his fellow mages had left without him so he couldn't call for help. Not to mention that Ichiya suddenly exploded into a puff of smoke to reveal two tiny, blue gremlins. Gem and Mini, the spirits of the golden Gate of the Twins hopped atop Jura's bald head.

"Did we do good Angel?" Gem asked.

Jura's eyes then looked further upwards as a shadow covered his form. Angel, the long, white haired member of Oracion seis stood before the Wizard Saint. Her golden key for Gem and Mini held tightly in her grip.

"Oh now look what we have here. A poor lost mage."

"Where is...Ichiya-dono?" Jura growled out.

"Oh that waste of space is probably unconscious in the forest far from your location. Gem and Mini did such a good job beating up the old pervert, didn't you?" She patted the two Celestial Spirits on their tiny heads. The two spirits blushed at the praise before nodding rapidly.

"Yes, Angel-san." Gem spoke.

"We had beaten him up real nice. We think we broke his face because it looks so ugly." Mini added.

"I think that's how he actually looks Mini."

"Really, Gem?"

Angel and Jura sweat dropped at the conversation's topic before Angel sighed and performed a forced closure. The twins vanished in a flash of golden light, waving bye-bye to the bald mage and their user. Angel quickly focused her attention back on Jura.

"Now then, where were we? Oh yes, I was just about to curb stomp you." Jura's eyes widened as Angel raised her high heeled boots and positioned them over his bald skull. "May the angels watch over you in your sleep or NOT!" She slammed the boot down and Jura's eyes rolled up into his skull as blood flowed from his wounded skull.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wendy and Naruto looked back to see the fellow members of the Light Guild Alliance following dutifully behind her. Charla quickly flew away from the group to escape the annoying blue cat that was Happy. The white furred Exceed settled herself atop of Wendy's head before looking down at her partner.

"Wendy, Naruto I'm curious to wonder how it is that you will be able to lead the others to Oracion Seis. Since when have you been able to find them?" Charla asked.

"Master Roubaul gave me the information needed when he had finished communicating with the Magic Council." Wendy replied. "They lie further north from our previous location and so all I have to do is just navigate through the Wood Sea to the northern portions. Simple."

"What but he did not give me the information does he not trust me" Naruto says looking ready cry. "There-there Naruto master just thought you may forget where we had to go the master was just being safe, and remember he does trust you." Wendy says.

"Really?" Naruto ask. "Yes really" Wendy replies. "Thanks you Wendy" Naruto says pulling the girl into a hug which she returns. Though a certain red was watching with a look that screamed blackmail, while thinking _those two are good for each other maybe me and Mira can try and set them up._

"And once we get to the north?" Charla interrupted the one day to be future couple's moment looked at her friend. The blue haired dragon slayer opened her mouth to reply, but her throat suddenly felt a bit dry. A blush of embarrassment formed as she ducked her head and poked her index fingers together.

"Um maybe...no, well I could...we do the um the thing with the other thing and then use that one..."

"You have no idea do you?"

Wendy's face fell and her arms dropped down to her sides, an anime cloud of shame hanging over her head. Charla waved away the cloud before patting the twelve year old on her head. After a while of walking, the group came to a stop along a large stone and dirt covered path that was outlined by the trees.

"Alright, this is it." Wendy informed the group. "This is the northern Wood Sea area. Stay close so that you all don't get lost, okay?"

"Um Wendy, Naruto?" Lucy spoke.

"Yes, what is it Lucy?" Both reply to the her wondering what she wants

"Forgive me if I sound disrespectful, but why did Cait Shelter send you two, Kurama, and Charla alone?" Lucy asked. "Surely Cait Shelter has other members who would have been willing to come with you. I mean, each of our guilds brought at least three to five members each. So why is it only you four?"

The two dragon slayers chuckled at Lucy's question. "That is a good question that we wondered our self when Master Roubaul sent us on this mission. I hold great pride in my healing abilities, and Naruto with all around skills but despite that, we are only twelve. However, Master Roubaul told me it was because we are the only ones alongside Kurama and Charla who could be trusted with a task of this magnitude. Despite there being quite a bit of members in our guild, Master Roubaul had told me that we are actually his best mages and that we would suffice for this mission." Wendy says.

"She's right we are the master best mages; even though Kurama is stronger than both of us and the entire guild combined, he does not fight unless me and Wendy are not able continue fighting." Naruto says shocking the celestial mage. Before moving on towards their destination.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Light Guild Alliance had continued their trek north through the expanse of vegetation, moving along the winding path that Wendy and Naruto were leading them on. The Dragon slayers raised their hand, signaling the group to stop.

"What's wrong, you guys?" Lucy asked. The kids didn't respond as they tilted their heads and sniffed the air. Their ears twitched as they picked up on the surrounding sounds. The kids then directed her vision to the sky and narrowed her eyes.

"Something is in the sky."

Natsu followed the actions of his younger counterparts and his eyes widened. "There is. And it's big."

The group all directed their eyes in the direction that the three dragon slayers were facing and stared into the blue expanse above their heads. The clouds drifted by slowly on the winds.

The mages continued to watch the sky for a few moments until their ears were met with the high pitched whine of rotating propulsion engines and the large magic concentration produced by the lachryma which powered them. A small dot in the distance quickly grew large and closer and revealed the massive Magical Bomber that was Christina.

"Wow." Everyone gaped in awe at the large piece of technology. The Blue Pegasus mages smiled at their fellow mages' reactions.

"Yup. You wouldn't believe how many Jewels it took to build this beauty." Ren said.

"Ten billion Jewels." Hibiki and Eve stated. Everyone's eyes bugged out of their skulls as they turned to face the Trimens members.

Suddenly, a small figure leaped down from Christina. Everyone's eyes watched as the figure slammed comically down on his head, a small imprint forming on the hard ground.

"Men, I have come with the mighty Christina!" Ichiya exclaimed as he quickly jumped to his feet.

'How did he get up so fast?' The others wondered as the other Trimens bowed before their leader as if he were a god to worship.

"Ichiya, your timing could not be better!" Hibiki exclaimed with tears of joy running down his face, but then he quickly became serious. "But the instructions were for me to signal you as to when to bring in Christina. Why have you gone against the plan, Ichiya?"

The other mages quickly tensed their muscles, preparing for a fight as they noticed the stern look on the orange haired man's face.

"I was ambushed by the Oracion Seis. They sent in Angel to deal with me, but luckily my Perfume of Durability allowed me to survive as I nearly died. Knowing that if I was targeted my family would also be."

"Then that means that the Ichiya who was with us back at the meeting place was..." Sherry was cut off as Lyon, Suzuki and Toby turned to each other in alarm.

"Jura's in danger!"

And just as they said that, a massive explosion echoed throughout the atmosphere. Turning their heads to the skies above, their eyes widened as they saw the remnants of what obviously had been massive blast of green and black magic energy, the wisps of said energy diffusing through the air.

The hull of Christina had been blasted apart to show a massive hole. Two more blasts impaled the wings of the once mighty contraption before she went veering off course and crashed into the forest area a few meters away. The crash caused the ground to shake and the mages were all stumbling about as they aimed to regain their balance.

Once the quakes of the earth had stopped and the present Light Guild Alliance members were all steady, they all shifted into battle ready stances. The sound of footsteps then met their ears and they turned to the front, coming to face to face with their enemies.

Brain, Midnight, Angel, Racer, Cobra, who had Cubelios wrapped around his shoulders, and Hoteye all stood before them.

"Welcome to the Wood Sea, our home." Brain spoke with a well-mannered tone, as if he were a butler about to escort visitors into a mansion. "To what do we owe the pleasure of having mages from the outside enter our humble abode?"

"Cut the crap, Brain!" Natsu snarled as he rose to his feet. "You guys are a dark guild! Oracion Seis has threatened the peace of Fiore and so we have been sent to put an end to your schemes!"

Brain chuckled in amusement at the young boy's words. "Oh my, are you sure you can carry that out?"

Natsu's fists burst into flame. Gray summoned forth a sword of ice. Lucy flexed her arm and the whip around her arm slackened so that it uncoiled from her arm.

Erza was in a bit of a daze as she stared at the people who were once her fellow slaves. She then shook her head as she got rid of the sympathetic and empathetic feelings she held for them. They were once like her, alone and afraid, but with their freedom they made their choices.

She drew her sword in a flash of light.

"You left the Wizard Saint alive, yes?" Brain asks Angel.

The white haired beauty nodded as she adjusted a lock of her long hair. "Yes. All I did was kick him in the head. He was out like a light, but he might have a headache when he wakes up."

"Good." Brain nodded in satisfaction. "I have no time to deal with worms such as these."

"You were the one who attacked Jura?!" Lyon glared at Angel with murderous intent. He slammed his hands on the ground and a massive ice tiger sprouted forth from the magic seal, but just as it reached in front of the lone female of Oracion Seis, the tiger was shattered into mere shards as Brain batted it away with his hand.

Brain smirked at the shock on the faces of the Light Guild Alliance. "This is the strength of Oracion Seis. Your spells are no match for our strength.

"And now then, it is time that we move on from simple introductions. I know you all and you all know us, but I have no interest in you other guilds. Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Lamina Scale; none of you interest me." Brain then turned to Wendy and Naruto. "But Cait Shelter has use to me."

Wendy's and Naruto's eyes gained slits and growled, baring their sharper than usual canines.

"You bastards." Naruto snarled. Kurama looks at his partner and friend with a stern look.

"Naruto, Wendy, remember to not run in head first." Kurama say, while they nodded in response.

"What are you talking about?" The Sky dragon slayer asked. "What use could we possibly be to you?" The preteen spoke with a defiant look on her face, but the sinister aura the man was giving off coupled by his killing intent made the proud dragon slayer's legs tremble slightly.

"Wendy, Naruto...we don't know what these guys are talking about, but you are not here alone." Natsu said to his fellow dragon slayers. Orange-yellow flames coated his fists as he and the rest of the 'Strongest Team' of Fairy Tail readied themselves for battle. "We'll protect you."

Wendy and Naruto looked at the members of the Light Guild Alliance and saw all of them switching into combat positions. The pre-teens smiled and nodded their heads.

"Thank you, Natsu-san." They reply back and then turned back to the dark guild members.

The other three light guilds blinked in confusion as they watched the two kids. "Now I'm going to ask you again. What could you possibly want from us." They reply together.

"Oh my dear little dragons, you will see when we capture one of you Sky dragon slayer, Moon dragon slayer." Brain says.

Naruto moves in front of Wendy standing protectively and Wendy looks just as protective as Naruto. "If you want Wendy you are going to have to go through me first. And no one is going to harm her while I still breathe." Naruto says with anger coursing through him. "And if you want Naruto then you're going to have to go through me" Wendy and Erza say moving to stand alongside the spikey blond

"She's a very interesting child." Racer stated before turning to Blue Pegasus. "Master Brain, I will handle the Blue Pegasus mages."

"Like you could..." Ren never even had a chance to complete his sentence as his head was met with Racer's forearm. Due to his extremely fast speed and the fact that the Blue Pegasus mages were standing neatly in a row, the attack had caught all four of the Blue Pegasus representatives knocking them out.

The Light Guild Alliance's eyes were wide with shock as they stared at Racer's former location.

Once the former slave left the area, the remaining six members of the dark guild faced the remainder of the Light Guild Alliance. Lucy took a step forward and glared at Angel as she drew out one of her golden keys.

**"Gate of the Bull, I open thee...Taurus!" **With the sound of a ringing bell and a flash of golden light, the massive axe-wielding bull appeared before its holder.

"Lucy, how may I help you and your nice body today?!" The perverted bovine exclaimed as he gripped his double bladed weapon.

"We take down that Angel girl." Lucy spoke as she pointed at Angel.

"Oh?" Taurus looked Angel up and down and nodded in satisfaction. "She has a nice body too. Her breasts are bigger than yours, Lucy."

"DON'T BE A PERVERT NOW! LET'S JUST GO AND ATTACK!" Lucy exclaimed as she whacked her Celestial Spirit upside the head.

"MOOO!" Said Celestial Spirit nodded and quickly twirled his axe before running forward towards Angel. Lucy ran alongside her spirit before leaping atop his muscular shoulders, spinning whip like a wheel. Angel chuckled and flipped her long white locks. She reached into her impressive cleavage and pulled out a single gold coin.

"The cost is ten." She kissed the circular piece of precious metal before flipping it into the air. The coin shone with a golden light before vanishing as golden dust. **"Angel Magic: Gabriel."**

As the coin's existence vanished, a small pillar of golden light replaced it and Lucy and Taurus's eyes widened as they suddenly found themselves before hurled over Angel's head and soaring through the air. The golden light had quickly died down to reveal a tall, muscular man who stood at about the same height as Taurus. The man's skin was a dark gray as if he were made of stone and he had empty white eyes that lacked irises or pupils. The stone-like man was clad in a dark gray and gold armor and had two pair of white feathered wings attached to his back. Attached to his waist were two short swords.

The Angel Gabriel had been used to divert Lucy and Taurus away from their target and Angel smirked as she watched her adversaries fly away. However, she suddenly felt something wrap around her leg. Glancing down, her dark eyes widened as she caught sight of the whip becoming tight around her leg.

With a cry of effort, the still airborne Lucy pulled Angel along as they landed in the forests. Gabriel followed dutifully after his user.

The other Fairy Tail mages and Lamina Scale went to follow after their comrade, but suddenly a loud blast of sound filled their ears. Cobra chuckled as he watched the Light Guild members clutch their ears in pain, especially Natsu, Naruto, and Wendy.

"I can hear your very thoughts and stop your actions. You want to move on, you get through me." Cobra chuckled as Cubelios slithered around his arm, the massive serpent hissing at her master's adversaries.

"Then...I guess..." Natsu panted as he rose to his feet. "...we'll have to kick your ass." Rubbing his hearing organs, the son of Igneel snarled before leaping at his opponent. However, Cubelios countered by snaking her way around Natsu's ankle and then throwing him away. Erza and Gray caught their guild mate and set him down gently on the ground.

"Cobra is ours." The **Re-quip **said as she sliced the air with one of her sword. The sword released an arc of magic which Cobra dodged easily, but his eyes widened as he felt the intense heat of the attack and turned to see the trees behind him turn into nothing but ash as the platinum flames consumed everything they touched.

Erza performed her **Re-quip Magic **and changed into her **Flight Armor**, the armor which gave her an intense boost in speed. After all, if one wished to best someone who utilized sound it would best to just break the barrier. She sped towards the brown haired dark mage and the sound barrier shattered behind her as she moved. Natsu and Gray moved after her and Cobra grinned before leaping into the air. Doing so, he avoided the strike from all three mages where a massive crater of ice and flame marked the point of impact.

They looked upwards and glared at Cobra and watched as Cubelios hissed at them. The female snake then flicked her tongue before the sides of her body stretched and suddenly a pair of leathery bat-like wings, akin to that of dragon wings, flapped.

"Oh come, it can fly now?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"We'll knock him down." Erza and Gray responded to the firebrand's comment. With that the three leaped after Cobra as he flew off into the distant vegetation of the Wood Sea.

"We will head back to the base. Return with the Sky or Moon Dragon slayer when you are finished playing." Brain said as he tapped his skull tipped staff on the ground. A large cloud of dark magic energy encompassed the guild master before he suddenly vanished from view. Lamina Scale growled before leaping at the sleeping form of Midnight, but the snoozing mage didn't even stir or lift a finger as a burst of magic energy sent the Lamina Scale mages flying back. A blur of blue and blonde hair then shot past them and their eyes widened as Wendy and Naruto lashed out with a powerful kick.

However, the blow veered off to the sides as Midnight's reflexive use of **Reflector Magic **came into play. Wendy and Naruto were thrown off course and quickly flipped to land on their feet, but then a sonic boom met their ears. The kids eyes widened in shock as the wind rushed past their forms and a punch found itself embedded into Wendy's stomach and a kick into Naruto's stomach. Charla and Kurama, who moved before the fighting started, could only widen look on in shock as they saw Racer grinning toothily, baring his sharp fangs.

"I am impressed; I did not think you two were this strong." Racer growled out before pushing more force into his blow and Naruto was sent rocketing into a tree with Wendy landing on him knocking the air out of both of them.

"WENDY, NARUTO!" Lyon and Sherry turned to go after Racer

"NO!" They called out to them. "Stay out of this! This is our...we may be a little, but we have pride as a dragon slayers. Do not intervene! Handle the sleepy emo!" Those were their last words before a sharp kick sent them straight through the tree they had currently been leaning against and both of them were sent into the forest, the sounds of cracking bark and collapsing trees were heard by all.

Racer chuckled. "So the little Dragon slayers think they can beat me? We'll see about that." The speed mage showed a toothy grin before becoming a crimson blur, racing after his prey. The mages of Lamina Scale were about to ignore their prideful preteen comrades words and ran to go help them with Racer, however as they were running, they had accidentally passed into the personal bubble of Midnight.

Due to entering his 'zone', his instinctive act of casting **Reflector Magic **was carried out once more and a burst of magic sent them skidding backwards from the force. A wave of ethereal blades followed afterwards.

Sherry was quick to intervene as she slammed her hands on the ground. A pink magic seal formed as she called upon her spell.

**"Dolls Magic: Stone Doll!" **The stone of the path they stood on became filled with a plethora of magic energy which attracted the stones to one another and formed a massive stone doll. The earthen warrior crossed its arm in front of its body and was blown apart by the attack, but it did its job of protecting the mages of Lamina Scale. The dust cloud that formed from the explosion was quickly dispersed as a massive ice blue magic seal formed.

**"Ice Make: Snow Tiger!" **Lyon exclaimed as he summoned forth his beast. The massive sabre-tooth cat of ice raced forward, thundering across the path at Midnight. The Snow Tiger released a deafening roar before slashing with its claws and biting with its sharp, icicle-like fangs, but to no avail. Each strike from the massive ice feline was reflected instinctively by the slumbering dark mage.

Finally, a massive burst of the reflective magic sent the snow tiger soaring through the air before crashing down against the ground, breaking apart into ice shards. The three remaining mages of Lamina Scale gritted their teeth. This fight would be harder than they thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile with Naruto and Wendy**

"Ouch, Wendy are you okay?" Naruto asks his childhood friend. While trying to stand up.

"Yeah I am alright Naruto." Wendy replies. "That guy is strong I am not sure we can beat him." She says.

"Hey don't give up besides we did underestimate him but we won't make that mistake again. And besides it is two against one and we have each other's back like always." Naruto says trying to boost Wendy's confidence.

"You are right it is two against we can beat him." Wendy says. Suddenly a laugh comes from behind them. Both of them turn around fast to see Racer.

"Oh really you brats think you can beat me. Alright then let's get this party stared." Racer says getting ready to attack.

"Remember there are two of us and one of him we can't lose." Naruto says to Wendy.

"Your right Naruto we can beat him." Wendy replies. Together the two young dragon slayers of Sky and Moon charge toward the Racer with determination burning in their eyes to win and make their parents proud.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well guy's this is the longest chapter yet. Do not expect all chapters to be this long.**

**Wendy and Naruto's fight starts against Racer is next chapter.**

**Do you guys think I made Naruto and Wendy to prideful? I know there was not much sibling action between Naruto and Erza, it will happen more later after the Oracion Seis arc.**

**Please review and it is going to be awhile until my next up date since finals are coming up for my school, so not sure when this will be updated.**

**Bye-Bye **


End file.
